Capture The Flag w The Mabudachi Trio
by Hidan and Pein's Daughters 2
Summary: Ayame, Shigure and Hatori are bored one day and decide to play capture the flag Mabudachi style, Haru joins them. What happens when their girlfriends find out, and why are Kisa and Hiro giving Yuki and Kyo weird looks. !WARN Has Yuki/Kyo hardcore Yaoi.!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings fellow Fruit's Basket fans Darion, Sam, and Alex here with a story based off of a lunchtime conversation.**

**This is rated M for Mature due to swearing, Ayame and Shigure's existence and other content. There is a possibility that there will be Yaoi (boyXboy love).**

**We own nothing in this story, Fruits Basket belongs to whoever created it (We would appreciate it if someone, anyone, would be willing to tell us the name).**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**Capture The Flag w/ The Mabudachi Trio**

The Mabudachi Trio, better known as Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure Sohma, were sitting around Shigure's table one night. They were eating chocolate chip cookies and drinking milk while reminiscing about their High school days.

"So what are we going to do now," Hatori asked.

"Oh we can play capture the flag," Ayame unnecessarily shouted.

"But Aya," Shigure pouted," we don't have anything to use for a flag."

While the inu and hebi were talking, Hatori was simply sitting back and drinking his milk.

"I know," the snake said, "we can use these!"

With that Ayame pulled out several handfuls of condoms.

"I'm not even going to ask where you got those." Hatori said, sipping his milk calmly.

"But why?" Ayame asked sweetly.

"Because I probably already know." Hatori said sighing, while side glancing at Shigure.

"You know me so well Tori!" Ayame gushed.

"But it's getting late Aya, how are we supposed to see the flags!?" Shigure asked.

"Don't worry Gure, they're glow in the dark!" Ayame replied.

Hatori's eye's widened as he sprayed milk all across the table and successfully soaking Ayame and Shigure in the cow juice. The now dripping wet snake and dog burst out laughing while the dragon went into a coughing fit, milk dribbling down his chin.

After recovering from his coughing fit Hatori said," Again... I don't want to know where you got those."

As Hari was saying this Ayame and Shigure were laying on the floor, laughing their asses off until they were nearly in tears.

Hatori simply sighed.

**In Yuki's room...**

Yuki and Kyo were sitting on the bed, attempting to get their homework done. This attempt was failing miserably. This was due to the fact that they could clearly hear the irritating laughter and disturbing conversation of the Mabudachi Trio. It was enough that they had to work together but now this. The rat and cat were trying to refrain themselves from going downstairs and killing or at least maiming the snake and dog.

"Just when I thought he couldn't get any worse," Yuki whispered.

Kyo heard this and simply replied, "It's your brother."

"I was talking about Shigure you stupid cat," Yuki said with venom lacing every word.

The now furious Kyo growled and yelled, "Shut up you damned rat."

Kyo stood up glaring daggers at the rat and jumped to tackle him. Yuki calmly stepped to the side, causing Kyo to fly out the open window that had gone unnoticed by the carrot colored cat.

**Downstairs...**

Hatori sat there mortified as Ayame was discussing with Shigure on what the uniforms for each team should look like.

"I think Team 2 should have ruffles and lace and white fluffy ducks," Ayame said, quietly singing to himself.

Now even Shigure was looking at him oddly.

"Ok on the ruffles and lace, but no ducks, they feast on human flesh," Shigure said with a shudder.

"_If they're going to force me to play, I better be on team 2," _Hatori thought to himself, shaking his head.

"So what will be the team colors," Hatori asked quietly, trying to be involved a little with his cousins.

"I'm glad you asked Tori, were still debating on whether Team 1 should be neon pink with lime green stripes or lime green with neon pink stripes," Ayame said, grinning from ear to ear.

Hatori swallowed nervously.

"And what about team 2," Hatori asked cautiously.

"We're thinking black and orange," Shigure answered.

"Hmm... maby those two blithering idiots will just let me ref," Hatori thought.

Just then they heard a knock at the door. Shigure stood up to answer the door, but the door swung open to reveal a very angry Kyo leaning slightly on a very amused Hatsuharu. Kyo ran up the stairs muttering something about the 'damned rat'.

The three men just looked at the young cow who said, "I was walking over here when I saw Kyo fall out of Yuki's window and landing on a tree. The tree wouldn't have been a problem except he lost his footing and ended up landing on a branch with his crotch."

At hearing Hatsuharu's explanation, Ayame and Shigure went into another giggling fit. Their giggling stopped when loud cursing could be heard upstairs from the young neko's mouth, only to abruptly stop. Figuring that Yuki had knocked the hot headed cat unconscious, the four men went back to conversing.

"So what were you guy's just doing," the young cow said, fully taking in the sight of the snake and dog's faces and hair covered in a drying white substance.

Haru also noted that there were well over ten open condoms strewn across the floor.

"You know, the usual," Ayame said smirking, waving a condom in front of Hatsuharu.

The cow grabbed the condom and tried to suffocate the snake with it, but he failed miserably.

"Now, now Haru, he's only joking. Were actually planning a game of capture the flag," Shigure said while fanning himself with a fan he got from some odd region of his yukata.

"That doesn't explain what the... ugh... condom's are for," Hatsuharu said blushing ( he's such a shy high school boy :3).

"We're going to be using them as flags," Ayame said, hiding behind Hatori in fear that he'll get strangled again.

This irritates Hatori because Ayame was giving him a neck massage so Hatori took his empty cup and slammed it down on the snake's head. Ayame yelped as he fell to the floor and Shigure rushed over and sat on him.

"Great, now they're even closer to me," Hatori thought, irritated to the extreme.

"Umm... ok but first I need you to explain the rules to me before we play." Hatsuharu said, still staring at the rather brightly colored condoms.

Shigure giggled, walked out of the room, and returned with a rather large white board. Whipping out several dry erase markers with mismatched caps, Shigure put the marker to the board and drew a stick with what may have been a condom on it.

Then he stated, "First we put the glow in the dark condoms outside, cuz' they need to absorb the sun ray's before they can glow. Then, tonight we take them off the sticks and play like any normal capture the flag game would be played, and don't forget that no matter where you hide it 50% of it has to be showing."

Then the dog winked at the snake.

"No!" Hatori interrupted their silent signals.

"What?" Aya whined.

"I already know what both of you are thinking and I say no way in hell will 'that' be allowed." the dragon finished, giving a stern look to all the players.

Shigure and Ayame's eye's began to water and they gave Hatori the puppy dog look before hiding behind the white board, giggling madly. Hatsuharu and Hatori were starting to wonder if the inu and hebi were sniffing the marker's when no one was around (It certainly would explain quite a bit). Then all of a sudden the snake and dog attacked Hatori and tried to put a condom on top of his head, which resulted in Hatori having a weird ponytail like thing on top of his head and his face was getting pulled upwards.

"Ok, I'm SO going to kill you," Hatori said, spinning around.

"Eek! Stop him Haru!" the two men screamed.

But the cow just sat down and helped himself to some milk and cookies as he watched two adult men in some form of girly outfits getting chased around the room by another grown man with a condom on his head and in a doctors uniform.

"Now I remember why I don't visit more often," Hatsuharu mumbled to himself.

After a few minutes of running around, Hatori got tired and sat down.

"Just go put the damn flags outside," Hatori said.

The dragon was now majorly pissed as he threw the condom that had resided on his head at dog, which landed in his mouth, for he was laughing.

"Mmmm... Your shampoo smells AND tastes good Tori," Shigure said laughing, pulling the condom out of his mouth.

Hatori simply walked out of the house shaking his head while Hatsuharu followed with a cookie hanging out of his mouth. Ayame and Shigure grabbed several packets of condoms and, holding hands, skipped like school girls after the other two men while singing the 'Caprihina' song.

**Thats it for chapter one of this oh so wonderful story. Up next will be a possible Yaoi between Yuki and Kyo. You no like then you no read!**

**If you don't know what the 'Caprihina' song is I recommend watching it on !**


	2. Chapter 2 YAOI

**In this chapter there will be a Yuki/Kyo Yaoi. **

**If you do not like boy on boy love then LEAVE (or skip to the next chapter if it is up).**

**We own nothing.**

Kyo burst into Yuki's room causing the silver haired boy to jump in surprise.

"What are you doing you stupid cat," Yuki snarled.

Following this comment were Kyo's loud stream's of profanities, which could be heard by the men downstairs. Yuki sighed in irritation, knowing that there was only one way to silence the pissed feline.

Suddenly Yuki lunged forward and claimed Kyo's lips with his own in a bruising kiss. Kyo's red eye's widened when the force of the kiss caused the two cursed Sohma boys to fall onto the bed. The kiss lasted for several minutes before they broke apart gasping from lack of oxygen.

After regaining his breath Kyo was about to spew even more profanity's when Yuki had once again claimed the cat's mouth. Yuki smirked when the other boy began to kiss back and decided to up the anti. The rat then licked Kyo's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Kyo opened his mouth slightly, allowing Yuki to slip his tongue into his mouth. Yuki's tongue explored the orange headed boy's mouth for several minutes before entwining around the others in a playful manner. Kyo and Yuki's tongues began a battle for dominance, resulting in Kyo winning (Yuki let him win). The kiss ended when Yuki reached his hand into Kyo's pant's to stroke Kyo's semi-hard erection.

"Hey, who said you could touch that," Kyo hissed through his teeth.

"I don't need permission to touch what is mine," Yuki said firmly.

"Damn rat," Kyo moaned in pleasure as Yuki continued to stroke him.

Suddenly Ayame and Shigure's loud screams' and Hatori's shouts of anger caused Yuki to quickly remove his hand from his cousin's pant's. The two of them blushed even more.

What would have happened if they were heard?

They breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the others downstairs leave the house. While Yuki was distracted Kyo took his chance.

All of a sudden Yuki was flipped onto his back while Kyo climbed on top of him. The orange haired boy tore Yuki's pants off in a flourish, and then used them to tie the rat's hands to the head board. While the older boy was still trying to get his arms free, Kyo managed to remove his pants, and then he tore the rat's boxers off as well.

"Hey! What are you doing," Yuki shrieked.

Kyo grinned, "You'll see."

With that he dipped his face down to the older boy's erect penis. Sticking his tongue out Kyo began to lick the pre-cum off the tip like a kitten. Kyo then began to take in more of Yuki's engorged member, stopping when the head touched the back of his throat.

Yuki was moaning with his head thrown back. The rat began to thrust his hips into the cat's mouth, forcing the orange haired boy to deep throat him. Kyo had to force himself not to gag on his cousin's member, which was now shoved up to the hilt down his throat.

Kyo pulled up off of Yuki's member and said to him, "Hey, damn rat, you're choking me!"

"I don't care… just please… don't stop," Yuki moaned.

Kyo felt his member twitch in excitement and moaned around the hardened shaft in his mouth. The vibrations on his erect cock caused Yuki to go over the edge, cumming into Kyo's mouth and forcing the red eyed boy to swallow every last drop.

Yuki lay there panting heavily until he felt Kyo place three fingers to his lips. The silver haired boy took Kyo's fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them, thoroughly coating them with saliva. Feeling that his fingers were slicked enough, Kyo removed them, lowering them to Yuki's tight entrance.

Yuki moaned when the first saliva slicked finger entered him. By the time the third finger was pressed into him, Yuki was moaning and begging to be fucked.

Kyo pulled his fingers out and Yuki felt them being replaced with something much bigger. Yuki made a silent scream when Kyo thrusted in roughly, burying himself to the hilt. Yuki whimpered in pain, tears trickling down his face.

When Kyo saw this he leant down and kissed the tears away, trying desperately to not thrust into the tight heat encircling his vital regions until his lover was ready. Moments later the young rat bucked his hips onto Kyo's hard shaft, signaling he was ready. Kyo pulled out all the way and pushed back in, starting a painfully slow pace.

"Ohhh… Kyo… ahhh… faster," Yuki moaned.

But the cat ignored him and continued the agonizingly slow pace, fully enjoying the way his lovers tight heat squeezed his member.

Yuki on the other hand was getting frustrated, and was once again struggling at his bonds. After several tug's Yuki's pants came loose from around his wrists.

Suddenly Kyo was flipped onto his back by his smaller lover, resulting in his penis fall out of Yuki's entrance. Yuki was now straddling his cousin while pinning his arms above his head to avoid a blow to the face.

"What the hell are you doing you damn rat," Kyo growled.

Yuki glared," You were taking too long you stupid cat," and with that Yuki impaled himself roughly onto Kyo's cock.

Yuki was now riding Kyo with a hard, quick pace, fondling himself with one hand while restraining Kyo with the other.

Both boys' were screaming their pleasure, glad that their annoying relatives were no longer in the house.

**-Downstairs…**

Hiro and Kisa had arrived to find that the front door was open, the meal room was a mess, and loud, seemingly pained screams were coming from Yuki's room. Being the curious and clueless children that they are, the sheep and tiger went to investigate.

Once the pair got to Yuki's open door they stopped dead in their tracks. On the bed was Kyo, laying flat on his back panting and moaning Yuki's name. Said boy was bouncing up and down on the others lower half.

Hiro's eyes widened in shock as he realized what was going on.

**-Flashback…**

Hiro was over at Ayame's house/shop for a visit for some odd reason, and was waiting in the living room for the snake to return with one of his creations.

While waiting, Hiro spotted a manga lying under a black sweater. On the cover was a tall blond man with slicked back hair and serious blue eyes, he was wearing a green military uniform. Next to him was a smaller brunet man with an odd curl sticking off to the left side of his head, this man was wearing a blue military uniform. The man in the blue uniform was straddling the others lap while hugging him.

Hiro figured it was just a weird war based book involving friendship and began to read.

The young sheep was right. The first few pages showed the two on the cover standing in the middle of a battle field, littered with the corpses of charred soldiers.

On the next page the smaller man began to cry and his companion walked over to him, starting a make out session. Hiro kept on reading as both men began to quickly lose their clothes, until they were both naked. After that they began to do 'things' Hiro had never seen before. When the two had finished having their fun they curled up and fell asleep.

"So, what did little Hiro think?" a voice from behind said suddenly, right next to his ear.

Hiro nearly had a heart attack as he turned around to see Ayame standing there, holding his latest creation.

"What were they doing?" Hiro asked, his eye twitching.

And so, Ayame did what Ayame did best. He told Hiro about sex, in highly descriptive detail.

**-End Flashback…**

Yuki was now riding Kyo harder than ever as he felt his climax approach. Kyo, too, felt their fun coming to an end and began to thrust his hips sporadically.

Kyo's constant thrusting into Yuki's prostate caused the rat to climax, screaming the larger boy's name. Kyo soon followed, the clenching of Yuki's muscles too much for him.

Once he had come down from his high Yuki managed to pull himself off of Kyo and lay next to him. The spent neko pulled the blanket over him and the rat, holding the smaller teen close to him as they both drifted into sleep. Both boys' were unaware that they had been watched.

Hiro and Kisa stood there for a moment before Hiro grabbed Kisa by the shoulders and left.

**And this is the end of chapter two.**

**There shall be a round of applause to anyone who can guess what series the doujinshi was from, and who was on the cover.**

**The picture of the cover will be on my deviantART account. **

**.com **


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Warnings for this chapter include foul language, our Oc's and Shigure and Ayame (they deserve their own warning label!).**

-At some random park…

"Alex! My sugar-coated baby girl is here!" Shigure shouted with a wide grin as his daughter walked up to him.

Alex looked at Shigure, then at the pack of glow-in-the-dark condoms and shook her head in disgust.

"Mother sent me here to make sure you weren't going to try anything more ridiculously stupid than usual, but it seems I was too late, now isn't that right Shigure?" Alex sighed.

"Alex, why don't you call me Daddy? You always address Akito as 'Mother'", Shigure said in a huff.

"Because she realizes what a pathetic excuse of a man you are, much less a father," Sam said as she strolled up to the group.

Ayame squealed in a school-girls delight upon seeing Sam, and ran over to her, nuzzling her. Hatori walked over to Alex and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know what is more disturbing about your relationship with Hatori, the fact that he's your father's age or the fact that he's your father's cousin and your second cousin," Hatsuharu said to Alex, looking at the odd couples.

"Piss off!" Alex said, flipping Hatsuharu the middle finger, making the cow laugh, inducing the temperamental panther to become further enraged.

"I swear, sometimes I forget you're really my daughter. You're too much like your mother," Shigure said, shaking his head as he took in his teenage daughters' appearance.

Straight blue-black short cut hair, white button down shirt (borrowed from Hatori), and ripped black skinny jeans. To Shigure, it was like looking at his wife, Akito, in her younger days.

"So exactly what the hell are you guys doing?" Sam asked, grabbing a condom pack and holding it quizzically.

Sam had long blond hair and wore a plain black shirt with a long black skirt, made by Ayame. Sam, although from a separate family from the Sohma's, shared a similar curse and changed into a dragon.

Hatsuharu's girlfriend, Darion, was walking over to join the group, giving the cow a quick kiss. Darion was Sam's sister and like Alex and Sam, transformed into an animal, she was a wolf.

"So, when are we going to start playing the game?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Well first you need to hide the 'flag'," Ayame chirped.

Hatsuharu replied, "I already have hidden it."

The instant it clicked into their heads Ayame and Shigure bolted off to find the 'flag'.

With a sigh of, "Idiots," Alex face planted into Hatori's back.

"So where **did** you hide it?" Hatori asked.

"Where it belongs," Hatsuharu replied, grinning.

"You know the rules say that you have to have at least 50% of it showing." Hatori says.

"Alright," Hatsuharu said as he reached down to his pants zipper.

"NO! Keep it hidden! Keep it hidden you stupid cow!" Alex screamed as she covered her multi-colored eyes.

"Keep it hidden, take it out. Jeeze, you guys need to make up your minds," Haru complained.

"No, **you** just need to find a different place to fucking hide it!" Alex screamed, glaring daggers all the way.

'Hmm… it seems both cats are temperamental,' Darion thought, chuckling to herself.

The lights in the park, on an automatic schedule, began to light up, signaling that night had come.

"Oh My God! He really did put it down there!" Sam screamed, pointing to Hatsuharu.

A faint, green glow could be seen, shining through the cows pants.

"Wow, those are really strong if they can glow **that** bright," Darion said, looking at her boyfriends pants, grinning devilishly.

Suddenly Alex let out a piercing scream.

"Get off of me asshole!" Alex screamed as she chucked her father in the opposite direction of the group, causing him to land painfully on the merry-go-round.

"What happened?" Hatori asked Alex, who was shaking with anger.

"That fucktard came up behind me, whispering that he was gonna rape me with an albino, flying monkey!" Alex explained.

Sam couldn't help but burst out laughing.

While everyone was distracted Ayame was silently sneaking up behind Hatsuharu, having overheard the entire conversation.

Ayame jumped forward, knocking over and temporarily shocking the cow. Swiftly pulling down the shocked bovines pants Ayame grabbed the condom and ran off down a small path towards one of those climb in toys.

Darion crouched down to Hatsuharu and said, "Haru? Are you okay?"

Hatsuharu slowly turned his wide eyes towards her and quietly said, "He **touched **me in **places**!"

Hatsuharu shuddered and curled up into the fetal position, rocking back and forth and muttering to himself.

"Quick! We must retrieve the flag!" Sam said with sudden enthusiasm, while striking a weird/heroic pose.

Sam then ran off into the distance, giggling madly.

"Shit! I have to keep an eye on her," Alex said, as she ran after Sam.

"Hey, doesn't Alex have a terrible sense of direction?" Darion asked Hatori.

"Yeah, she can barely tell up from down… wait a second… crap!" Hatori exclaimed as he ran after Alex.

"Well, I guess that we're alone now," Hatsuharu said to Darion, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hatsuharu and Darion began to kiss gently, then…

"**DOGPILE!**"

They both looked up to see Shigure about to land on them.

Darion and Hatsuharu rolled in the other direction, resulting in face-planting the ground.

"Ow… ny nothse…" Shigure mumbled.

Suddenly Shigure bolted up and yelled, "BOOHOOWAHA," with a flashlight casting an eerie light on his face and blood running out his nose.

Darion screamed and shoved the freak out of the way and went and huddled with Hatsuharu.

"Great, we get stuck with him… ugh," the cow groaned, shaking his head.

-With Sam and Alex…

"Where could he have gone?" Sam said while snooping around the playground, looking very similar to a pedophile.

"Look over there! I see a faint glow coming from the forest!"

"But what if it's a Willow-The-Wisp trying to lure us to our doom, or hot faeries?"

The two girls looked at each other, and then sped off to the woods.

Once in the woods the two girls decided to split up to girls to cover more ground in search of the perverted snake.

Alex, having no sense of direction, managed to get lost within minutes of splitting up. She wandered aimlessly until she tripped over a fishing line.

Lucky for her Hatori had the sense to follow her (without her Knowing), and managed to break her fall with his own body.

Both Sohma's were stunned, and when they came to their senses Alex was straddling the dragon zodiacs hips, her face only a few centimeters from Hatori's.

"Well this isn't so bad," Alex said, closing the small distance between the two of them, kissing Hatori on the lips.

Just as they were about to make out Ayame burst through the bushes with Sam hot on his heels.

Neither reptiles were paying attention and stepped right on the couples back.

Unfortunately Ayame and Sam managed to trip and fall into the creek that no one noticed until now.

The cold water caused the snake to transform, resulting in the white snake wearing the

condom like a sock.

Sam scooped up the shivering Ayame up and placed him in her toasty *cough* non-existent *cough* cleavage. Sam started laughing as Ayame began to purr, tickling her.

Hatori and Alex just stared at the creepy sight; because Sam's shirt was vibrating and Ayame was not visible… you can figure out the rest.

Alex simply brushed herself off, grabbed Sam, and started dragging her deeper into the forest because she was still lost. Hatori sighed, and spun her around toward the correct direction.

When the group arrived back to the main park Shigure was on the ground unconscious, and Darion and Hatsuharu were nowhere to be found, even though the tube thingy on the playground was obviously rocking back and forth. There were also creepy, disturbing moans coming from it.

"Well this was stupid! What was the point of us even coming?" Alex ranted as she started walking for home, being sure to 'accidentally' stomp extremely hard on her father's stomach.

Hatori, glad to leave, followed his temperamental lover to give her a 'check-up' when they got home.

Sam ran after them, still cuddling Ayame, and went to return him to his shop to play dress up, leaving the rest of the group behind in the deserted park.

**And this concludes the end of chapter 3.**

**Just one more to go and this will be finished.**


End file.
